Skylour's gift
by a.kiss.from.water
Summary: Skylour knows shes a half-blood. she grow up on a olympus. she has a gift she contains power from every singal god. she goes to camp half-blood knowing she meets the people who saved the world from gaea. follow her and her new friends along her life jerney.


"Skylour, honey get up your going to be late for school." My mom Tiffany Coles (yes the actress, singer, dancer and architect) said (shouted). "Groover is here, waiting on you come on."

I shot up out my bed and started to get dressed. Which include warn out skinny jeans, a penny-tee saying parents call it back talking, we call it explaining, and neon green converse. I pulled my hair into a pony-tail showing all the colors of my rainbow colored hair. This included blond, brown, blue, purple, green, pink, red, and orange. I brushed my teeth and run down the stairs two at a time.

Finally getting down there I said "Bye, mom. Come on Groover." He walks pretty fast for someone with a walking disability and crutches.

"Hey, Sky I have a nice sleep?" Groover asked with lots of sarcasm.

"Why yes, I did thank you for asking." I replied with just as much sarcasm

"Come on, we'd better go." Groover said

_LINE BREAK_

"Hello, fellow students it's time for our lunch time entertainment." Squeaked a high pitched voice.

"Why does lily have to do this everyday?" I asked Groover

"I don't know but let's see who it is." Groover told me.

"Are performer today is, SKYLOUR COLES." She shouted the last part.

Great I thought to myself as I walked on stage.

"Go Sky" Groover yelled

"Alight I will sing Rolling in the Deep."

**"Rolling In The Deep"**

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see you crystal clear  
Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship _[shit]_ bare  
See how I leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch  
And it's bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it, to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Baby, I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one on you  
And I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Make a home down there  
As mine sure won't be shared

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
The scars of your love remind me of us  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it, to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
But you played it, with a beating

Throw your soul through every open door (woah)  
Count your blessings to find what you look for (woah)  
Turn my sorrow into treasured gold (woah)  
You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow (woah)  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
We could have had it all  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
It all, it all, it all  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

But you played it  
You played it  
You played it  
You played it to the beat.

.

I was already back in my seat before everybody started applauding.

"Come on we need to go before they find us." Groover said trying to stay calm.

"Okay, but if you put my life in danger you are so going to get a law-suit." I said.

LINE BREAK

We've been driving for thirty minutes now. Groover already called my mom and told her we were going to some camp and she knew exactly what he was talking about. I didn't ask any questions either until we headed up a hill with a tree on top and a golden thingy, I think a dragon around the bottom then I had to ask.

"Groover what is that?"

"A dragon, don't harm it and he wont harm you." He said so calmly and I listened.

-LINE BREAK-

We were at a house the biggest out of all the buildings and I guess that's why Groover called it the Big House.

An all too familiar voice said "Welcome Skylour." I turned around to see my Greek and mythology teacher. But he was half horse instead of in a wheel chair.

"Mr. Brunner are you a centaur?" I asked.

"Why yes Skylour I am I always loved your intelligence." He said.

-PAGE BREAK-

I was dressed in armor for capture the flag game and supposedly I'm a demi-god, but they don't know who my parents are. I heard the conch shell horn blow and that signaled the start of the game I was thinking while running wow I toke this really well. They put me on actually getting the flag by myself while everybody else districts'. Oh, yeah I forgot to mention my best Groover, yeah him he's a satyr which is half man from the waist up and half goat from the waist down.

All while thinking I ran straight to the other teams flag, but there were four guards against one me. But my team had a advantage we had the Hermes cabin, Ares cabin, Demeter cabin and two or three others.

The first guard I saw was a guy he had jet black hair and tanned skin was all I could tell from here. The second one I saw was a girl she had blond curls and also tanned skin I could see them auguring. The third and the fourth was a girl and guy the girl had brown choppy hair and olive skin. The guy had blond messy hair and tanned skin. The two were trying to get the other to guards to stop auguring.

I've known I can control water for a while now but i diddnt tell anybody. What? They never asked. I willed the water to make handcuffs for all the guards. They were locked hard but I could fell the water trying to do different but who ever was trying to work against me was strong but a lot weaker then me. I could see lightning shot across the sky and try to shock me and I counter-acted it and sent back to the person trying to shock me was the guy with blonde hair got shocked that proves him. I made the water work as ropes and tie them to trees.

Then as I was a foot away I heard a girl say "You don't want to do that."

I looked at her because I know what she was trying to do and it didn't work, she was trying to charm speak and it didn't work.

I shot her draggers and said "Oh, yes I do." Then she shut up I got the flag and held it up, the conch shell blow signaling the game has been won. I drop the water-cuffs.

Chiron (Mr. Brunner) walks over and says to the four guards "I think you guys got some competition."

I was walking down path when I saw the perfect spot to practice gymnastics (oh yeah forgot to mention my mom is the world famous gymnastics coach too). I was doing back flaps, front flaps, back layouts, front layouts, cartwheels, round offs, cheerleading jumps and moves, and splits.

Then I heard somebody say "How do you do that?" I turned around to the group of guards, another girl holding hands with another guy, and Groover holding hands with a girl. I was a little surprised Groover was holding hands with a girl and a pretty girl at that.

"Were you guys watching me?" I asked.

"Actually yes we were and we want to know how you did that back there?" said the first guard who had jet black hair, tanned skin, and sea green eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked with a whole lot of attitude.

"Percy Jackson." He said then the girl holding hands with him stood up and said "Hi my names Annabeth Chase."

Then everybody else introduce themselves them other to guards were Piper, Jason, the two know people are Sara and Leo. Groover's girlfriend name is Juniper and she's a tree nymph. Then the conch blow signaling dinner and I followed Groover to the dinning pavilion.

I was sitting at the all too crowded Hermes cabin when there was a bright flash of light. I opened my eyes to see the people I grow up with the twelve Olympian gods and goddesses.

A smile crept on my face because I was seeing my parents who I grow with.

Zeus said "Skylour Coles get your butt up here and hug us." I was already running.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked hugging him the whole dinning pavilion was completely silent.

"Oh, don't we disserve hugs to?" question Poseidon and all the other gods.

I hugged all of them got a lecture on how I should wear my hair down more and I knuckle bumped Ares.

Zeus said "We are all here by claiming Skylour Coles; I want you to build her, her own cabin." He said that then said goodbye and they flashed out. I started walking back but Chiron asked me "Who is your godly parent?"

"Zeus is." I said.

"Then you will sit at the Zeus table with Jason." He said pointing to a table with one boy at it who's name is Jason and I shocked earlier. I got my food from the Hermes table and walked over to the Zeus table.

"I guess your Jason." I said looking at the group of people who introduced themselves earlier.

"Yeah, that's me." He said while the group of people sat down at the table and Percy said "Chiron told us to make you feel welcome and show you around and see what you can do." He said looking at me.

"What?" I asked a girl who looked really familiar.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" the girl Piper asked who was looking at me.

"Your Piper MacLean, your dad is so awesome but funny he burnt popcorn at my house it smelled like burnt popcorn for a week." I said trying to hold back laughing.

"You're Tiffany Cole's daughter." She said.

"Yeah that's me." I said with a smile.

"And did he really do that?" she asked

"Yeah." I said.

"Alright breaking up this little party how come you just hugged and knuckle touched Ares, all the gods and goddesses?" questioned Percy

"Because I grow up on mount Olympus until I was ten then I got adopted by my mom."

"Ok just a little scary." He replied.

All the girls were trying not to laugh because all the guys were annoying us and I had big balls of water above their heads and they asked me one more question I will drop them.

"What did you do before you came here?" Jason asked

"I was a gymnast; I want to a performing arts school and mostly hung out with Groover."

I replied calmly.

"Wait so you can sing?" he asked.

I dropped the water balls and they were soaked even Percy. I ran to the sword arena for I could finish what I was doing before dinner after I changed into one of my leos and shorts for gymnastics.

"I wasn't done and you didn't answer my question." Jason said walking up with his friends.

"Well I was done." I said with attitude.

"Anyways we are having a game night in my cabin if you want to come." Percy said breaking up the fight in-between Jason and me.

"And what cabin would that be?" I asked looking up from my leg because I was doing a split.

"Cabin three and how do you do that?" he half said half asked.

"Well I'm on level nine gymnastics, a track runner, soccer playing, cheer leader, power tumbler, and I still get straight A's." I said a-matter-factly.

"Oh ok see ya." He then walked away with his little posse.

(LINE BREAK)

I walked up to his cabin door and knocked three times and I heard someone say "it's open" I walked in and saw the group sitting in a circle on the floor. I walked over and sat in an empty spot.

"What are we playing first?" I asked

"Were going to do karaoke first" Percy and Jason said in unison both with evil grins on their faces.

"Rules are you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to sing, I will spin the bottle first" piper said.

The bottle landed on me. They all looked at me and said "what song are you going to sing?"

"I guess I will sing beautiful" I said standing up.

Everyday is so wonderful  
Then suddenly  
It's hard to breathe  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain  
I'm so ashamed

I am beautiful  
No matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful  
In every single way  
Yes words can't bring me down  
Oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends you're delirious  
So consumed  
In all your doom, ooh  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The pieces gone  
Left the puzzle undone  
Ain't that the way it is

You're beautiful  
No matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
Oh no  
You're beautiful  
In every single way  
Yes words can't bring you down  
Oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

No matter what we do  
(No matter what we do)  
No matter what we say  
(No matter what we say)  
We're the song inside the tune  
(Yeah, oh yeah)  
Full of beautiful mistakes

And everywhere we go  
(And everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine  
(The sun will always, always, shine)  
And tomorrow we might awake  
On the other side

We're beautiful  
No matter what they say  
Yes words won't bring us down  
Oh no  
We are beautiful  
In every single way  
Yes words can't bring us down  
Oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

Oh, oh  
Don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down, ooh  
Today

I walked back over to where I was sitting and sat back down.

They all had their mouth open and looking at me in awe besides Groover.

"What I'm not that good am I?" I asked

….

THERE WILL BE MORE PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
